highlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Haresh Clay
Haresh Clay was born in 801 in Kumbi in the Kingdom of Ghana with the name Areshanti. In 834, Haresh died his first death while attempting a tribal ritual which would have made him chief hunter of his tribe. He soon met his first teacher, Sudala, who not only taught him about his Immortality, but also taught him that he had to become the champion of the Africans and encouraged him to fight only the best. Eager to prove himself, he followed that principle with a vengeance: he challenged only the best, most powerful immortals, in the hope of proving his manhood to himself, having already failed his tribal ritual. Areshanti traveled the world, meeting other Immortals. He later meets his first student, Carter Wellan, who became his best friend. In the year 1657, Haresh and Carter were traveling in southern Europe when they encountered Graham Ashe and his student, Duncan MacLeod. Once Ashe recognized Clay, he told the young Duncan that he should retreat to holy ground. They make for a nearby church, but Clay caught them before they reached it and challenged Ashe. Ashe told Duncan to go to the church and not come out. Ashe and Clay fought. Clay disarmed Ashe, then knelt and stabs his own sword into the ground, offering Ashe the chance to pick up his sword. Ashe does so and slashed, but Clay grabbed him and stabbed him with his own blade. Ashe then asked for Clay to spare him. He offered him anything he has, and said that he didn't want to die. Clay seemed to put away his sword, then turned and beheaded Ashe anyway. After the quickening, Clay taunted Duncan, asking if Duncan was scared, and said he had something for him, Ashe's sword. He swung it around, and Duncan shouted that they were on holy ground. Clay drove the sword into a piece of wood behind him, and said he hadn't come for Duncan, unless he wanted to step off holy ground. As Clay and Carter rode away, Clay said, "A coward who runs for sanctuary is not worth my time or effort." He then shouted over his shoulder, telling him that they would be at a certain inn that night,'' "...if your knees ever stop shaking." Around the year 1996, Haresh was in Seacouver visiting Carter. He went to a bar where he was supposed to meet him, but the bartender there told him that he left moments ago with another man. That man happened to be Richie Ryan, who had challenged Carter. Richie won, thanks to MacLeod's training, and received Carter's quickening. Just as Richie left, Clay arrived only to see his best friend dead and Richie riding away; he vowed to kill Richie and follows him. At his place, Richie senses Clay. Clay kicked through the door without even bothering to try to open it. He went after Richie in a complete rage, but still good enough that when Richie managed to get his hands on his own sword, Clay's first blow broke it cleanly in half. Richie took a dive out the window and got away on his bike. Later, Richie broke into a museum, a "Masterworks of the Forge" exhibition order to replace his broken sword. Then he sensed another Immortal. He broke the glass, setting off the alarm, but could not get the blade free of the display. Clay entered, saying he knew Richie would have to show up sooner or later. Richie said he was not armed and asked where the honor was in this. '' "I didn't come for your honor, boy. I came for your head." When Clay told Richie he was going to kill him for revenge, Richie said he didn't even know him. Clay: "You didn't know Carter Wellan when you killed him." Richie: "Ah, you must mean Leather Boy..." Clay attacked, and Richie dodged and ran out just as the police drove up. "You got me..." and let the police take him away, while Clay watched. Duncan later paid his bail and the two began to repair their relationship in order to go to find Clay. Joe gave them Clay's address. They eventually found Clay kneeling by Carter's grave, his head in his hands. Clay said his fight was with Richie, adding that Richie had no quarrel with Carter. Duncan replied that Clay had no quarrel with Ashe. Clay asked if Duncan condones what Richie did; Duncan told him it is what Immortals do. Richie offers to fight; Clay said he was ready and walked away from the holy ground of the cemetery. Richie started after him, but Duncan stopped him. He told Richie of how Clay shamed him after killing Ashe and how he must take the challenge for his own peace of mind. Richie understood and stepped aside, telling Duncan not to lose. Duncan and Clay met just off the cemetery and fight. They gave each other minor wounds, then, after a lengthy exchange of blows, Duncan ran Clay through. Duncan offered to let Clay walk, but Clay refused. Duncan raised his sword, hesitated, then took Clay's head. After the Quickening, Duncan knelt and looked at Clay's body, then picked up his sword and raised it over his head, then thrust it into the ground. Weapon Haresh's weapon is an Turkish sabre. Quotes * "Do you know what it's like to have a friend for 900 years?" (looks at Duncan sadly) "I've known him longer than you've been alive. He was my squire, and my companion on one hundred campaigns in five continents. Now he is gone." (looks at Richie) "Because of you." Clay Clay Clay Category:Beheaded by Duncan MacLeod